Never Gonna End
by JMolover13
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Ruby catches Emma in a compromising position with Regina and runs away. Emma has to convince her that nothing happened.


Regina and Emma had gotten into it again. Instead of punching though, Emma had just thrown Regina into the wall this time.

Emma got in Regina's face and talked slowly, with a low intimidating tone, "It's the Sheriff versus the Mayor, who do you think the town will believe Regina? I mean really? Between the two of us? Who will the town trust?" She glared at her. "You let me see my son."

"Give me one good reason to! Do you think I will let you see him with your track record of throwing me into walls? Who know what you will do if Henry crosses you!"

"Oh fuck you!" Emma hissed as Regina smirked.

"Oh my God!" Ruby walked into the alleyway to take the trash out. The last thing she was expecting to see was Emma pushing Regina against the wall… and Regina… smirking like.._that._ She stared at Regina then to Emma as her head turned around. She couldn't say anything as she dropped the trash in her hand and ran passed them.

"Ruby!" Emma looked at her and started frantically shaking her head.

"Save it." Ruby looked brokenly as her.

"Ruby! It's not what it—" She didn't finish her sentence as the long-haired brunette ran passed them and out of sight. She turned angrily to Regina, "This isn't over!"

"That is." Regina said cockily as she smirked and shoved passed Emma, literally knocking the woman out of the way.

Emma took in Regina's words. She considered all possibilities quickly for her and Ruby to end..ever… there were none. "It's not over." She said to herself as she stalked from the alley.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"RUBY!" Emma banged on the door, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR AND TALK TO ME!"

The door was yanked from Emma's fist as she pounded away, and there stood and angry, teary-eyed Ruby, "OH! Now you wanna talk? Now that you're done doing…" She squirmed at the thought, "Whatever it was you were doing with the Mayor?" She grit through her teeth.

Emma stared at Ruby. She saw how insanely mad she was. She saw how effected she was… and she thought about how their deal for casual sex turned into so much more before the first night was even through… and she thought about how the thought of the woman before her made her heart go 'bomp, bomp, bomp'… and she thought about her and Regina… and how that could never…_ever_ be anything more than piss and vinegar... And then she started laughing.

Ruby stood back from holding the door tight so as not to let Emma in. She crossed her arms and glared at her, "Seriously fucking laughing? After everything that I just saw your only defense is laughing at me? What is this? Just a big 'fuck you, Ruby I'm with the mother of my child now, we're doing the lesbian mom thing and our life is going to be one fluffy fluff fuck?' Fuck you! Get out of my face!" She tried to slam the door but Emma's hand firmly stopped her.

Emma pushed herself all the way in and was slapped across the face..hard in return. Ruby hit her again, and tried to once more, but Emma wrestled with her girlfriend to the ground and held Ruby's arms so that they were crossed… like Emma was the latches of a straight jacket.

"Rubes, listen to me! Listen to ME!" She said through a huff as they kept struggling, "It wasn't what you thought it was! I threw her against the wall!"

"Yeah to ravage her, you bitch!" Ruby slid out of Emma's grasp and turned to hit her again.

Emma ducked and rammed her head forward as if going for a tackle, but already being on the ground, she just had them layout. Ruby continued trying to hit her, but Emma spoke as she wrapped her arms securely around the brunette's back, "I threw her against the wall because I was mad at her, Rubes! She told me that I couldn't see him anymore effective immediately… You well know that I hate anytime I'm not allowed to see him, but tomorrow's his birthday Rubes! So I got pissed and I threw her against the wall!" She huffed as she finally felt the hitting cease, "I was arguing with her trying everything not to punch her when you came out…"

"She was smirking like a woman that was about to get her way with another person." Ruby stated plainly.

"She's a conniving bitch… her idea of foreplay is a heated argument… she gets off on making me miserable." Emma looked at Ruby, "I didn't do anything Ruby… You saw nothing… Rubes… I am in love with you! I have never… I've never been in love before… I'm not going to fuck it up like I have the rest of my life… I'm not." Emma pulled away a little a looked at the brunette, "I'm not."

Ruby reached up and caressed Emma's face, "I love you too." She said in a 'you're forgiven' tone.

"So… we're not over?"

"Of course not." Ruby kissed her cheek.

"You mind if we shove that in Regina's face?" Emma asked, "She said that we were…"

"I think she quite enjoyed my reaction to what I thought I saw…"

"Yeah, it's almost like she knew what time it was and that you would be taking out the trash…" Emma glared at nothing, "I told you… she gets of on seeing me drown."

"Mmmm, too bad you're anything but… Yes, let's shove it in her face." Ruby's brows went up and down.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Granny I'm taking my break." Ruby said as the Mayor walked in with Sidney…they were obviously about to plan something that everyone would hate.

"Fine Dear… Oh!" Granny turned giving Ruby a plate, "Give this to Emma." She said.

Ruby grinned mischievously and walked over to Emma, who was sitting in the furthest, darkest booth alone. Ruby put the food in front of her then pushed the table slightly out of the way so she could straddle her lover. She grabbed a fry and put it between her teeth then leaned forward, feeding it to Emma.

Emma's mouth was already wide open because she'd never been jumped in public like this… but she loved every second as she took the fry and felt Ruby's lips against her own.

Ruby did this a few more times before the food was forgotten and they were going at each other like rabbits. A throat cleared close by and they pulled from each other.

"Madam Mayor…" Emma looked at the older woman for about half a second before she turned back to Ruby and started rubbing her sides, "What can I do for you?"

"You can conduct yourself in public as a city official should, Sheriff." Regina grit through her teeth.

"Now Madam Mayor just because you're not getting any doesn't mean the town should suffer…" She smirked up at the older woman, "And by the way… Ruby and I? Never gonna end." She smirked at the Mayor's reaction before she grabbed another fry and put it to Ruby's lips then pulled the younger brunette back to her.


End file.
